clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Army/@comment-26278512-20150417191654
Ok these are what troops were like before Clash of Clans existed or until they decided to join the army aka updates. Barbarians are just men who overgrew their hair and their moustache who took steroids to make muscles. He originally was a farmer in Kentucky because of his outfit. Archers are just ladies who originally had black hair but then dyed it pink to apparently make it flashy. She was forced to go into an archery camp by her parents, and she became a master with the bow and arrow. Goblins were originally just frogs but then he disguised himself as a red eyed monster but everyone thought he was a goblin frog, but he wanted to be called a goblin. Giants were always like that but originally they wore suits because they were dj's at school proms. He then got fired due to playing inappropriate music, then he became a troop. Wall breakers were always loners who had a bomb igniter and a bomb in his hands, he used it for evil but now he became a troop to help an army. Balloons are the Wall breaker's cousins, these balloons worked at a hot air balloon factory and decided to join an army using his hot air balloons. Wizards were originally high school teachers until they decided to do something mighty by joining armies, and they fulfilled their dreams. Healers were originally cosplay addicts until cosplays ended in their area until they decided to help armies by giving them hitpoints and there she is today. Dragons were originally bodyguards of Bowser's Castle until Bowser moved to a different castle and the dragons decided to join the Clash of Clans army instead. Pekkas were always a robot tested in labs, the robot's job was to prepare, cook, and serve food to people at restaurants. Until one day, the pekkas decided to quit the restaurant business and join armies in Clash of Clans. Minions originally were a soccer player for Brazil. The manager of the soccer team fired the minions since they looked like baby dragons. The minions then decided to do something brave by joining the Clash of Clans armies. Hog Riders were originally famous boxers on TV. The hog riders decided to retire from boxing and join Clash of Clans and before they went to Clash of Clans, they adopted fighting boars to help them jump over walls. Valkyries were originally lumberjacks in forests until they thought they could use their axes for fighting, and valkyries decided to join Clash of Clans. Golems were originally construction workers but they decided construction working was too mainstream and decided to join Clash of Clans because they had intense muscles. Witches were originally lords in a fortress but decided she can use her powers to summon skeletons in an army, so she decided to join the Clash of Clans army. Lava Hounds were originally the Minion's father surprisingly. He saw that his sons were having fun fighting and defending an army so he decided to tag along.